An Angry Broken Heart
by JenniferNEHIST
Summary: If you love the cartoon show sailormoon, then u will LOVE these SM stories by me! The story is pretty much about if Serena had a backbone and how she would get back at the person who got her mad!
1. An Angry Broken Heart

Title: An Angry Broken Heart  
By: Jennifer .A  
Rated: G  
Email: Sailormoon_fan1987@hotmail.com  
Disclamer: Don't sue me,because I don't own Sailormoon  
and the rest of the cast! So don't!  
Author's Notes: I would like to thank all my best friends  
for being there for me especially: Shannon,Ashley,Dawn, the other shannon,  
lindsey,the short michelle, and Shawna.There is a poem that goes with this story,here it is!  
  
A week ago By: ALICIA BLADE   
(A week after Darien leaves Serena)  
  
A week ago I loved you  
As I thought you loved me.  
A week ago you smiled  
Whenever we would meet.  
  
A week ago your eyes were blue  
Deeper than the sea.  
A week ago I knew you  
As I thought you knew me.  
  
Today I think I hate you  
For making me love you so.  
Today I could not smile  
As you walked by, head down low.  
  
Today I think my eyes were green  
Filled with bitter envy.  
Today I know of nothing  
But the lies your smile told me.  
(AN-Author's note: gets to ya right?)  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
"Hee,hee." Serena laughfted. Serena say watching a boat that was in a lake,  
and guess who was in it. It was Raye and Darien talking and laughing at what  
each other said. You see for weeks Serena had been thinking of ways to get back  
at Darien and Raye,here's what happened.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Serena I don't love you please stop looking at me, and please stop following  
me around!" Darien said. "But Darien......I love you." Serena said. "But I don't!"  
Darien said. "Why?" Serena asked. "Because.......oh there are SO many reasons why!"  
Darien said. "Tell me them." Serena replyed.  
  
"Well lets see you're stupid,lazy,you're NEVER on time for anything,always  
eating junk food as fast as you can,you can't walk one block without falling down  
or hitting into something or someone, you're ugly,you have those hidous meatballs  
in your hair, you cry over minor things,you always ditz out,always saying spacy things  
that no one cares about,you're a meatball head,and I think the reason why you get bad  
grades is because you must have those meatballs too tight up there,either that or you  
don't have a brain, just a peanut or an ice cream cone!" Darien was now yelling at Serena.  
Serena's eyes filled with water and then she got REALLY mad.Every second she got madder,  
and madder,then what was so unexpected was what she said next. "You know what you are?"  
"What?" Darien asked.  
  
"You are a wannabe pretty body,a studying dork,a consieded jerk,and a person who  
always wants people to be sorry for you just because you don't have parents,friends,  
a girlfriend,and any common sense of how to treat a girl!I'm not finished yet, just  
you wait, I'll get you back for this even if I have to get Sailormoon on your butt,  
because she is one of my best friends,which you don't have!"  
Serena stormed off and went to think of things to do to him and his new  
girlfriend (if he gets one),which Serena found out later that he was going out  
with her mortal enemy named Raye.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Serena got up and whiped the grass and dirt off her shorts, got her video camera  
and headed towards the lake. Serena had on her bathing suit and shorts because  
she was about to take a swim right under the boat which held Raye and Darien.  
The lake cold but Serena didn't mind it a bit. After Serena swam half way out,  
she took a deep breath and drove down. Serena opened her eyes,saw the boat,and  
fliped it over. Above Raye screaming: "Help me Darien! Whats going on?" Raye held  
on to Darien as the boat fliped over. SPLASH!  
  
Down went Raye and Darien.(AN:im laughing my butt off right now.) After the boat  
had fliped over Raye and Darien got up and realized they're clothes were soaking wet.  
"Look at my ruined dress!I paid 50 dollars for it! Who did this!" Raye said.  
They looked around the lake but no one was there expect a camera,then the water  
around the camera was moving. Raye was sreaming "I think its one of the people  
from the Negaverse! What do we do Darien?" "I don't know!" Darien said.  
  
Then all of a sudden Serena jumped out of the water and said: "Boo!"  
"Serena!Did you do this?" Raye said. But Serena couldn't answer Raye because  
she was bursting out laughing,so people that heard Raye scream were giggling  
at Raye and Darien.  
  
"Answer me you ditz!" Raye kept on screaming at Serena while Darien muffled a laugh.  
"Darien why are you giggling!" Raye said. "I'm sorry Raye, but you have to admit  
it was funny." Darien said. "Hahahahaha, you're boyfriend thinks its funny you   
ruined your dress,haha!" Serena said while trying not to laugh to much.   
  
"Ouuuuuu, you, you, meatball head!" Raye said. "And geuss what Raye I got  
it all on camera." Serena said holding up the camera she brought.   
"Give me that!" Raye said. "Oh no you don't!" Serena said pulling the camera away  
at the last second just before Raye could get it. "You can't see what I taped until  
the assembly at school tommorrow, hehe, haha!" Serena said before running towards her house.  
  
Go on the chapter 2 already! -jennifer  
Email me with comments on chapter 1. 


	2. An Angry Broken Heart

CHAPTER 2:  
  
"Serena keep it down!" her mother said. "Ok mom!" Serena said trying not to make to  
much noise while laughing. "Serena whats so funny?" asked Rini. "Well I did a very mean thing  
to Raye." Serena said. "What did you do to her now?" Rini said. "Oh nothing." (Serena gives  
Rini an innocent face, but it dosen't work on Rini.) "Yeah right. Tell me later, I'm going  
to a sleepover at Jennifer's house (AN: thats me!), are you going to be ok?" Rini asked.  
  
"Yeah,go ahead." Serena said. "Ok bye!" Rini said leaving the room. Serena could  
hear Rini running down stairs, and asking her mom if she could get a ride to Jennifer's,  
then her mom said yes. "Where is my backpack?"Rini asked Serena's mom. "I don't know honny."  
Serena's mother answered. "Oh I left it upstairs in Serena's room,be right back!" Rini  
said running back upstairs.  
  
Rini bursted through the room and got her backpack. "Bye Serena, see ya later!"  
Rini said. *SLAM!* went the door.Serena then got dressed for bed and went to sleep to  
dream about what was going to happen the next day at school. (AN: hint-its the assembly.)  
  
In the morning Serena got up(not late),and got dressed for school.She headed  
to school after eating (AN: you geussed it!), a piece of toast. Serena ran so fast  
that even Serena's teacher,Mrs.Haruka,was suprised. "Serena what are you doing at  
school this early?" Mrs.Haruka said. "What? It's not that early, its 9:00(am)!"  
Serena said.  
  
"You always come at 10:00(am),not 9:00(am)!" Mrs. Haruka said. "Well  
I decided to come early,because today is a very special day for me." Serena  
said smiling. "What did Darien finally asked you to marry him?"Mrs.Haruka  
said. "WHAT!!!!!!!!" Serena screamed. "Oh nothing." Mrs. Haruka said before  
laughing and then teaching the class.  
  
*BRING!*  
  
"Finally!" Serena muffled under her breath. "Hi Serena!" (In chorus by:)  
Amy,Lita, and Mina said. "Hi guys!" Serena said. "So is it true about the rumor  
going around school?" asked Lita. "What is the rumor?" Serena said. "Well the  
rumor is that you fliped Raye and Darien over in a boat yesterday in the lake."  
answered Lita.  
  
"Well yea I did that why?" Serena asked. "You did? No way! Serena's  
got a backbone now! Anyway we just wanted to know if its true,thats all."  
Lita said. "Well are you going to the assembly in sixth period?" Serena  
asked Amy. "Yeah we are all going because the whole school has to go. See  
you there Serena!" said Amy,Lita,and Mina before getting to class.  
  
When fifth period was over Serena ran fast to the aditorium,just  
like this morning. Luckly Serena didn't bump into anyone.When Serena got  
there she looked around. She saw Darien and Raye sitting by each other on  
the opposite side of Serena's friends.  
  
"Serena over here!" Molly called by Darien and Raye. Serena ran  
to where Molly was and said: "Come sit over by me,the view is perfect."  
"Ok." Molly said."This is going to be great!"Serena said. "What do you  
mean,whats going to be so great this time?I mean what is going to change?  
Every year its always boring." Molly asked Serena.  
  
"Well this year is going to be better because I have a little  
suprise." Serena said before taking Molly by the arm and walking her  
over to where Serena's friends are sitting. "Hi Serena!Hi Molly!" in  
chorus by all of Serena's friends.  
  
"Sit down everyone."said the school principal.Everyone sat down  
and got silent.The film started and everyone watched,then the part that  
Serena planned happened.  
  
Everyone watched as they saw Raye and Darien flip over in a boat  
on the screen.Then in a matter of seconds everyone was laughing at what  
they saw. Then Serena got up and turned the spotlight on Raye and Darien.  
Raye started to get mad,and everyone saw it because her face was turning  
a bright red.  
  
Darien just sat there and then started to laugh. The lights went  
on. Raye then said "I hate you Serena and I'll get you back for this!"  
"Go on and try it pyro(Raye hates that name)." Raye stormed off taking  
Darien with her."Raye let go of me now,I'm not your boyfriend anymore."  
Darien said as he stopped. "WHAT!!??" Raye screamed.  
  
"I said let go!" Darien yelled. "Fine!" Raye yelled back and  
let go of his arm."Thank you. Now I'm going to do what I should have  
done instead of going out with you." Darien said. "Oh and what is  
that?" Raye asked. "Easy,(turns to Serena), Serena will you go back  
out with me?" Darien asked.  
  
"Um let me think about that.......Ok!" Serena said smiling.  
Serena grabbed Darien adn walked away from Raye. Then she stopped  
and said "Why did you ever go out with Raye? I mean where you possed  
or something?" Serena said loudly so everyone could hear her."Yeah I  
was possed by the devil named Raye." Darien said loudly."Haha good  
one Darien." Serena said before leaving with Darien. Raye got left  
behind to get laughfted at for the rest of her life.  
  
*THE END*  
  
Comments: I wrote this in the summer because I was bored.  
My best friend Shannon even had a dream about this. So thank  
you shannon for helping me with the details of your dream!  
My other friends loved this story and they think this story  
is VERY funny! Thanks for reading my story! Bye!   
Be sure to read my next story!   
signed,  
Jennifer 


End file.
